Letting Go
by LIL BIT 101
Summary: A songfic. about Gabriella letting go of Troy. I’m a Troyella fan, but my friend made me write this story. It’s really sad, but I really like the song.


**Letting Go**

**Summary-A song-fic. about Gabriella letting go of Troy. I'm a Troyella fan, but my friend made me write this story. It's really sad, but I really like the song.**

_Don't call me  
Don't write  
Don't show up in the middle of the night  
You know that  
We needed  
Some time and space to breathe_

Gabriella would listen to everything he would say to her. She would read his little letters to her, listen to him on the phone before she fell a sleep, and let him in to her home and listen to his lies then too. She would think it was the truth, but as she thought about is she knew it wasn't.

_  
I still recall the words you said to me  
It's what you did not say that sets me free  
Now how can I find peace of mind when you keep coming back again?  
It's okay for you to play this game of seesaw with my head_

When she finally gave up on him, knowing it was just a lie, everything he said to her, she now remembered him following her trying to tell her another lie again. She knew he was making it up on the spot. It just hurt her more knowing her was lying to her. And she knew by his words that she didn't need him. But he kept coming back, and she couldn't think. He just wouldn't leave it as it was. He just kept coming, saying lie after lie, just hurting her more and more. __

Now it hurts too much  
And it hits too hard  
And I won't play this part  


Now she knows not to listen, not to pick up the phone, not to read his little notes, and especially not to open the door to see his face. But the problem was she still wasn't ready to face him. She knew he would just break her. She knew she had to wait until she knew she was ready, ready to tell him they were though and never going back.

_  
Don't call me  
Don't write  
Don't show up in the middle of the night  
You know that  
We needed  
Some time and space to breathe_

_  
_Gabriella's phone was sitting on her bedside table ringing. Gabriella sat on her bed staring at it, knowing it was him calling. She fought back tears, knowing if she picked up the phone she would just forgive him, but she knew she couldn't that.

The next day at school she found a note in her locker. She still found back tears even though he would leave a note everyday. She picked up the note and just threw it away. She avoided her friends as much as possible these last few days, not wanting to tell them. She knew if she said it out loud, then it would be true. She wouldn't let herself cry over him again.

That evening, Gabriella's mom was working late. The doorbell rang. She opened the door and, before he could speak, she slammed the door closed. She knew she would have to face him, but just not yet. It was too early to face him.

_  
So now I say the things I want to say  
Sometimes it's better letting go this way  
I'll always know  
Down in my soul  
We really had so far to go  
I've given all I had to give  
And now it's time for me to live  
And I won't look back  
And I won't regret  
Though hurts like hell  
Someday I will forget_

Now she was ready. She would talk to Taylor and Kelsi. Knowing they would help her face him the way she wanted to. She told him today, hoping he would stop the letters, the calls, and especially the nightly visits, but she didn't care anymore, knowing she could tell him now was just the satisfaction. She knew letting him go was for the best because if she let him back in her life he would just hurt her again. She always knew that she was holding him back or he wanted something that he couldn't get or something he shouldn't get.__

Don't call me  
Don't write  
Don't show up in the middle of the night  
You know that  
We needed  
Some time and space to breathe

It's funny how we seem to end up here  
I never thought I'd see this soul disappear

He still called her, wrote her little letters pleading for her back, and visiting her knowing she wouldn't open the door. He knew that whatever they had was over. So, he stopped his calls, letters, and visits. He stopped trying to get her back. There was no use. He knew she would never take him back after what he did. __

And this is letting go  
This is letting go  
This is letting go  
This is letting go

He still wondering what brought him there. Alone. Now he knew that it was his fault, only his fault. It was Troy's fault for being with Sharpay behind Gabriella's back.__


End file.
